


falling 101

by theeternalblue



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Future Fic, Mostly Fluff, collection of ficlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeternalblue/pseuds/theeternalblue
Summary: a collection of ficlets for college prompts





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> 01\. I’m getting progressively more annoyed at the people you bring back to our apartment and it’s not until a friend jokingly asks if I’m jealous that I realize I’ve developed feelings for you

 “And then a perky blonde, with fake breasts, comes out of his room giggling while wearing one of his t-shirts!” Veronica complains as she works on the economics paper for which she’s paired with Betty. “And he’s such an _asshole_ , laughing about how clumsy he was. Apologizing for spilling his coffee on her.”

Betty purses her lips to keep the smile at bay, but then Jughead scoffs from his place. He’s sprawled on the couch, laptop on, and typing away. That was until Veronica started complaining about the _friends_ Archie brings back to the apartment they are renting together – one Betty was supposed to share with Veronica, but since he asked Betty to move in with him…

“What?” Veronica scowls, her glasses slipping down her nose a bit. “Spit it out, Jones. What so funny about your best friend parading around his conquests?”

Jughead rolls his eyes, closing his laptop in an exaggerated manner. He’s annoyed. “Why do you care about who Archie brings to the apartment?”

“Because!” Veronica splutters. “Because they are strangers. And I’m a fussy person. Also, a bit of a germophobe–“

“And because you like Archie,” Betty says, tilting her head to the side. Her ponytail bounces comically as her light eyes widen.

“What? No!” Veronica frowns while pausing. “No?” She starts thinking about the feeling at the pit of her stomach when she saw that girl yesterday, and another the week before. It feels a lot like jealousy, but she’s never felt it so intensely before. “Oh, my God! I do like him!”

Betty snorts a laugh, while Jughead just gestures by opening his arms as if saying _duh_ , she finally _realizes about it._

“How?” Veronica whispers, leaning forward on the coffee table and propping her chin on her hand. “Archiekins. He’s so innocent, and sweet. So not my type. So harmless.”

“Maybe because of that?”

Veronica just blinks at Betty, shaking her head. “This is not something I need to do right now. So, let’s go back to our work.”

Later, when she finally makes her way home, Veronica finds Archie on the couch, playing videogames. “Andrews,” Veronica calls as soon as she spots him, closing the door behind her. “I need us to revise the house rules. Particularly about your guests. I don’t like those girls coming and going as they please.”

“They are my students,” Archie replies meekly. “I teach them to play guitar.” He pauses the game and looks at her confused. “I’m sorry for not asking you before if it was okay to bring them here. I just don’t make enough tips at the coffee shop and I…” he scratches the back of his neck before he stands up, taking the wallet from his back pocket. “I did want to do something nice for you.” He plucks two tickets and gives them to her. They are for the ballet, not great seats, but she loves it and also dressing up and just have the experience of a night at the theatre.

“You’re asking me to the ballet?”

He blushes. “I mean, you could take somebody else.”

She doesn’t have the heart to tell him her mother buys her a pass every year, for much better seats.

“Ronnie, I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay here, even if you didn’t really know me. And for worrying about me, and forgiving me for eating your yogurts.”

Veronica stares at the tickets, and then heaves a big sigh while closing her eyes. When she opens them again, she looks at Archie. “Ask me out.”

“What?” Archie squeaks, his neck and face turning even redder.

She smiles. “Ask me out to the ballet.”

“Would– would you like to go with me to the ballet?” He stutters out the question at first, but then he has no doubt on what he’s saying.

“Yes, absolutely, you stupid jerk.” Veronica grins widely, and laughs at the confusion etched on his face. “I thought you were sleeping with those girls! And I was jealous! Can you believe it?”

It’s only then that Archie lets himself smirk a little. “Jealous?”

“A little,” she lies. “How would you feel if random boys visited me at different hours?”

“No.”

“No? What you mean with no?” She glares at him. “I have every right to–“

“I can’t even bear the thought,” he whispers, not daring to look at her. He feels ashamed of his confession. “I’m sorry, Ronnie.”

“You’re a prick,” she mutters when her hands cradle his face and forces him to look at her. “But you’re adorable, and kind-hearted, and considerate… and I want you for myself.” She rises on tiptoes and presses her lips to his, letting out a sigh when his arms wrap around her to hug her to him.

“Okay. I can live with that,” Archie mumbles as he dives in for another kiss, even as she laughs at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> 121\. I know we just started living together and we don’t know each other very well but I lost track of a spider in my room, can I sleep in here with you?

She curses the cold floor and makes a mental note to call the super about how the heating isn’t working, but right now she just needs to get away from her room as fast as she can. She tiptoes across the living room, glaring at the figure sprawled on the couch. Why did she allowed Archie to let Moose stay over? She could’ve used it now. Instead of just being angry about it, she hurries to the bedroom down the short hall and knocks on the door. Nothing happens, so she cracks the door open.

She rolls her eyes when she sees Archie on his back sleeping like the dead. _Boys_.

Veronica walks into the room, and then stand next to his bed. “ _Archie. Archie!_ ” She hisses. She’s not comfortable with this, since they only been living together for a few months, and his only reference was Betty’s boyfriend. But the monstrous spider in her room is more frightening than the redheaded boy snoring softly on his bed. “Archie!” she calls once more before smacking him across his naked chest.

“What? What’s wrong?” He wakes up, startled, sitting up and turning the bedside light on. “A fire? A robber?” He’s already reaching for his baseball bat propped against the wall beside his bed. She places a hand on his forearm to stop him.

“No, a spider.”

He frowns deeply, his thick eyebrows knotting in confusion, probably unsure if he’s still asleep. “A spider?”

“Yes. There was a big spider in my room, walking around the ceiling. As you might figure out, my height didn’t allow me to kill it, and I lost track of it. The little eight-legged bastard probably hid behind the bookshelf.”

“You want me to go find it?” He tries to sit up properly, turning to put his feet on the ground, but she stops him.

“No,” Veronica sighs. “I want to sleep. I’m cold and tired, and I have a class at eight AM. So, may I sleep here?”

Any other time, she would’ve felt proud of eliciting that reaction on a man. Archie swallows thickly, visibly nervous. “Here? As in my bed? You want me to go to yours?”

“Nonsense. Scoot over and let me– let me get in your bed.” Seemingly the sleep clinging to his brain, and the surprise, make Archie just do as told. She shivers slightly when she sits on his vacated spot – it’s warm and the covers feel delightful. She yawns.

“Do you want me to put a pillow between us?” Archie asks when she lets herself slide down the bed and put her head on his pillow.

She snorts a derisive laugh. “What? Are we in a romcom? Archie, just keep in mind I could’ve basically tried to murder you in your sleep with you none-the-wiser. And I have your bat right here.” She sighs softly as her eyes flutter close. “Plus, I know I’ve only known you for a short time, but I trust you’ll be a gentleman.”

She clicks the lamp off and curls on her left side. “Good night, Archiekins.”

“I’ll find the spider tomorrow,” is the only thing he can offer her, but she just hums and falls asleep quickly.

He has a hard time falling asleep, thinking about the gorgeous girl in silk pajamas just a breath away from him. His roomie who happens to be so attractive, he finds himself smiling dumbly at her more often than not. But he manages it, and if he dreams about dark locks, silk and expensive perfume, he’ll deny it.

It’s six and twenty-three in the morning when Veronica starts to stir awake. Her face feels cold on one side and quite warm on the one against the pillow, except her pillow seems too hard, and her left arm is curled around something equally warm. But when she tries to move her legs, it’s when she notices they are tangled with others, a muscled and hairy pair. She opens one eye and realizes that she’s half on top of Archie – who looks like he’s still asleep. _Thank God, for boys sleeping like the dead_. She untangles herself, feeling immediately cold, and then leaves the bed, tiptoeing her way out to her bedroom.

As soon as she’s out of the door, Archie opens his eyes wide and stares at the ceiling, running one hand through his messy hair. “Shit,” he mutters under his breath, unsure of offering himself to find the spider anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> 120\. I work at the local sex shop and you’re my sexy professor from last year who keeps coming in

It’s certainly not the most glamorous job, but the pay is good and he’s starting to control how much he blushes whenever the most daring costumers hand him their purchases. He has learned a lot too. Even things he thought were just stories.

“Red, I’m going to get lunch. Do you want something?” Toni asks him, as she slips her leather jacket on. She’s a tough girl, but also extremely nice. She didn’t mock him about not knowing a thing about BDSM, or for flushing wildly at the sight of the DVDs at the back of the store. Plus, she thinks this could be a great story for when his music career takes off.

“A roast beef sandwich, and a can of Coke.”

“Sure thing, sweetheart.” She winks at him and leaves the store, the tiny bells chiming behind her.

He returns to his music notebook, revising the lines he wrote last night, when the bells at the door chime again. For a second he thinks it’s Reggie or one of the guys from the team, visiting again to tease him, and basically mock him and be childish. But no, he lifts his head to see a raven-haired beauty walking in.  
Archie swallows thickly at the sight of his Music and Society professor from last semester. She’s in a black pencil skirt, clinging to her curves. He feels heat rising up his neck at the memories of him staring at her shapely legs while she moved across the lecture hall, trying by all means to get her attention by replying to her questions or asking his own.

“Hi,” he croaks out, and she looks at him with a half-smile.

“Hello, Mr. Andrews.”

“Please, tell me if you need anything,” he offers, feeling his cheeks burning when she lets out a little chuckle.

“Will do.”

God, he wants to die. She’s not much older than him, but she’s smart and sexy, and confident, while he feels like a pubescent fool around her. It’s not the first time she visits the store, and she knows who he is, but the previous times Toni was with him, and she saved him from embarrassing himself – particularly the time she bought edible underwear and the other time she picked some cool-feeling lube.

He sees her ambling around the aisles, stopping in front of the vibrators, and he cannot focus on anything. Veronica Lodge is his dream woman – if he could, he’d hang a poster of her in his room.

“Mr. Andrews?”

“Please, just Archie, Miss Lodge,” he says when she approaches the counter.

“Only if you call me Veronica,” she replies, with a teasing smile on her face. “We’re not in the classroom. More so, you’re not my student anymore.”

“Okay– okay, Veronica,” he stutters. “Um, how can I help you?”

“Mind explaining this to me?” She says while placing a vibrator in front of him.

He feels his blood rushing south. “Sure. This– this– you can pair the– the vibrator?” He wants to fucking die this moment. Just drop dead. “You can pair it by Bluetooth with your phone and– and play music so it works to the beat.”

She giggles. “Sweetie, relax. Don’t you try these with your partners?”

“No. I– I’m single.” _And shy?_

“There’re toys for yourself. You could have fun with those.”

He feels his throat constricting. He’s surely soon to become the first man to die out of embarrassment. But fortunately, Toni returns right then to save him. She helps Veronica to make the purchase and offers her a few more products like those ribbed condoms they have on display.

“Funny, men don’t usually worry about _our pleasure_ ,” Veronica jokes with Toni.

“That’s why I have a girlfriend,” Toni replies, making them both laugh.

“I bought a box,” Archie blurts out, effectively stopping the women’s laughter. “I mean, it should be fun for all the people involved, right?” This earns him a sweet smile from Veronica.

“True, Archie. It should always be fun for everyone.” She picks up her things, but before she leaves, Veronica turns to look at him and asks, “A song you could suggest?”

He feels he’s about to have a heart attack by the way his heart beats so fast. But he gives her an answer anyway. “Hot for Teacher. I like the drum intro.”  
Veronica looks at him for a moment, before she gives him a pleased smile and leaves.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Toni wonders, amusement laced to her voice.

“I need a minute, T. Just– just tell me the can of Coke is freezing cold.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> 11\. I’m stoned sitting in the quad on campus and you ask me to interview me for the campus newspaper, but you’re so attractive that I can’t remember your questions

"I hate you,” Archie mumbles, but then giggles and laughs until he snorts, throwing his head back against a tree trunk. It’s a sunny afternoon and he feels so light and just generally happy.

Jughead snorts a laugh. His friend was okay an hour ago, but after giving him one pot cupcake, and claiming he felt nothing, Archie was now experiencing his high in the purest and childish way possible. He just lays on his back, relaxing and keeping an eye on Archie. “You don’t.”

“I feel so… fluffy,” Archie mutters, looking up as the sunlight sneaks through the tree’s foliage. “Light. Like cotton candy.”

It’s Jughead the one who notices a shadow approaching. He opens one eye to see two girls, a blonde with a ponytail and a black-haired girl who walks as if she were on a mission.

“Hello, guys. This is Betty, and I’m Veronica. We’re interviewing some people for a newspaper piece about the do’s and don’ts for freshmen students. Help them a little with the social scene and this new life,” the girl with dark hair says. “Would you mind if we ask you a few things?”

Jughead glances at Archie, and sees his friend staring at the girl. His jaw basically drops at the sight of her.

“You’re so pretty.”

Veronica chuckles. “Thank you.”

But the Betty’s eyes widen. “V, I think we should find someone else.” She bites her lip, and looks at Jughead, a little nervous.

“Why? We’re having fun on campus. Isn’t that the advice you’re searching for?”

Betty glares at him. “Not this type of fun.”

Veronica just shrugs a shoulder, and does a fantastic job kneeling on the grass without flashing anyone despite her skirt. “Why not? We’re not advertising it. It’s just part of college life.” She turns to Archie and smiles. “What’s your name?”

“Andrew Archies.”

Jughead laughs when Veronica frowns. “Archie. His name is Archie.”

“Okay, Archie, tell me, what do you like most about campus?”

“My friends. And playing football. I play basketball too. I like to sing.” Archie frowns. “I was writing a new song, but I got stuck? Jug gave me a cupcake, and now I feel better.” He sighs. “Wait, what did you ask?” He smiles again, a little flirtatious. “You’re incredible.”

This must be one of those rare times Veronica blushes, because even Betty chuckles at the reaction of her friend.

“I like your hair. And your eyes…” Archie trails off while they lock eyes, and for a moment it seems like he’s suddenly sober again. He quickly stands up, taking Veronica’s hand to help her stand up. “I need to go.”

“What?” Veronica wonders, taken aback by this sudden urge.

“I– I need to write.” He grins happily, cradling Veronica’s face in his hands. “You. I need to write about you!” He rushes away from them.

“Wait, Arch!” Jughead jumps to his feet. “Archie!” And follows his friend, leaving the girls behind.

“I told you it wasn’t a good idea,” Betty tells Veronica as they watch the boys run off. But Veronica is just grinning in the direction Archie followed. “V?”

“Could you help me find him again?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> 94\. a mutual friend introduces us but they don’t know we had a one-night-stand at the beginning of freshman year and you blurt that we used to date and I’m just???

Archie sips from his cup of soda, feeling a bit self-conscious. He just hates to be the designated driver, but it was his turn, so it’s only fair. He scans the room, and decide to maybe get something to eat. He was already shot down by a girl with purple hair and glittery skin, claiming she was not about to get near another football player, and he’s not feeling in the party mood since then.

“Hey, Archie,” Kevin greets him. They know each other from the gym. Kevin’s on a wrestling scholarship, and he has helped him with some tips to change his eating habits.

“Hi, Kev.” Archie smiles, and then sees a petite girl with jet black hair that stands next to Kevin.

“Do you think there’s something other than beer and jelly shots?” she asks, and then she must feel the way Archie’s looking at her, because she glances his way first and then wide dark eyes meet him.

Archie grins, feeling a little smug about it. He got acquainted with Veronica Lodge during a party last semester, and since he first saw her, Archie felt a spark. She was the hottest girl who had ever laid eyes on him, and college life was about having fun. They ended up at her dorm room, with him sneaking out in the morning through the second-floor window when her RA knocked on her door. But it was worth it, if he had anything to say about it.

“Hi,” she mutters meekly.

“Veronica,” Archie says as a greeting.

“You two know each other?” Kevin asks, a bit amused with the way Veronica fidgets in her spot.

Archie is not about to say they had a one-night-stand months ago and that he knows she has a beauty spot on her hip bone and other on her left boob he thinks it’s the cutest and hottest thing. She was amazing.

“We used to date,” she explains, shrugging her shoulder, and making Archie choke on his drink.

It takes him a minute to breathe normally again, but then he can only stare at Veronica. Dating is not what they did. They did _a lot of things_ in one night, but he wouldn’t call any of them dating.

“Why did you break up?” Kevin asks innocently according to Archie, but then he notices the way Kevin arches his eyebrows at Veronica.

She huffs, rolling her eyes,“None of your business,” she replies, walking past Kevin, and grabbing Archie’s hand, pulling him to follow her to one corner of the house they are in.

Her reaction is more than surprising – he would’ve never taken Veronica as the kind of girl who thought a one-night-stand could be a relationship. And that’s why he never tried to get anything more with her. He didn’t want to seem too hung up on it, even if he was. Is. Whatever.

“I need you to pretend we dated,” she blurts out as soon as she halts and turns around to face him.

“Why?” he squeaks, eyebrows knitted together in utter confusion.

“Because my friends think I cannot keep a relationship, and I’ve realized they’re right. But I don’t want them to give them the satisfaction.”

He scoffs. “Really?”

“And you’re the only guy I’d let to be seen around me without feeling the need to gag.”

He laughs. “I don’t think that’s a compliment.”

Veronica lets herself smile and chuckle. “Don’t fish for one, Archiekins.”

“So, why did we break up?”

“College? Too much pressure to add a relationship on top of it?”

Archie gets an amused smirk on his face when he notices Veronica checking him out. He half-hopes she’s regretting their fake break-up.

“Have you gotten buffer?” Her eyes linger on his bicep, before she shakes her head. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Do you want to dance?” Archie asks, just to stop her from rambling.

For a second, it seems like Veronica will say no, but then she rolls her eyes, smiling at him. “Let’s go. You better pretend you like me like an old flame.”

“I like you. But not like an old flame,” he mutters, not thinking she’ll hear over the music, but she shoots him a look.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> 101\. you’ve been staring at me in class for so long now that I’m pretty sure you’ve fallen asleep with your eyes open

She was late to class, so she just took the first available spot she found. It was a shame to spill her hazelnut latte on her, not only because she had to changed out of her favorite white sweater, but also because she lost fifteen minutes of her time and her daily dose of caffeine.

Sighing, Veronica tries to pay attention to the professor, who seems a little upset about no one answering a question he thinks was _basic knowledge,_ so when he makes a comment and she lifts his hand to offer her input, all eyes turn to her. All of them leave her, though, as soon as the professor starts talking again. All of them except for the redheaded boy two seats to her left.

She shifts uncomfortably, feeling her cheeks warming up when he smiles at her. Actually, Veronica is not quite sure he’s seeing her, or that said smile was for her, because he’s propping his head on his hand, elbows on the table and just looking too absorbed in his own world. Could he be sleeping with his eyes open?

But then the class ends, and she scoots over those two seats closer to him.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m– I’m fine.” He had stopped looking at her at some point, and now is shoving a notebook into a grey backpack, but she was just curious. Veronica also notices a deep flush creeping up his neck and cheeks.

She smiles. “I thought you had fallen asleep during class. When you were looking my way–“ She notices how his eyes try to look away from her, his lips forming a nervous smile as his blush deepens. “ _Were_ you asleep?”

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles, finally turning to face her. His cheeks are pink and he looks as guilty as possible. “It’s just… you’re beautiful, and obviously smart.” He chuckles out of embarrassment, and it’s her turn to blush. “And I’ve probably been hit too many times in the head with a football. Sorry for being a creep.” This time, he stands up meekly, shouldering his backpack, but before he can walk past her, Veronica reaches for his hand.

“What’s your name?”

“Archie. Andrews,” he replies, eyes widening at the sight of her hand curled around his wrist.

“I’m Veronica Lodge.” She grins at him. “And you could maybe invite me a coffee as an apology?”

His smile is precious. “Sure.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> 95\. we were high school sweethearts who broke up because we didn’t want to do long distance except it’s our last year and I just bumped into you on my campus

Hurrying through the campus, Veronica buries her freezing nose in her scarf. It’s the beginning of February in New York, and the weather is still too cold for her, which makes her long for her last Spring break. She’s so happy her friends have decided to go together in a trip to Aruba for their last year of college – she needs a fun time before she needs to start living the real life.

Her phone beeps in the pocket of her coat, and she tries to get it, but her gloves hands aren’t skillful enough to do it before she crashes into someone.

“Sorry!” she mutters before lifting her head, still trying to get her phone.

“Ronnie?”

Her hands freeze, as her spine turns to ice at the sound of that voice. She glances up and meets a pair of golden brown eyes and tussled red hair. His nose and cheeks are reddened by the freezing wind, but there’s a soft smile on his face… and boy, how had she missed that smile! The first months in college were excruciating, and the only thing she wanted was to have Archie hugging her, calling her Ronnie, and promising things would be fine.

“Archie,” she mutters, not quite believing he’s right there in the middle of campus.

He snorts a laugh, condensation leaving his mouth. “How are you?”

“Good,” she babbles before frowning. “What are you doing here? Why– Why are you at my school?” she splutters.

He grins, shrugging his shoulders as he shoves his hands deeper in the pockets of his Ohio University sweatshirt. “I’m playing against your school tomorrow night. Basketball.”

True. He earned his scholarship because of it. They also broke up because of it, in a sense. Neither of them wanted to do the long-distance thing, and they didn’t want to stop each other from getting their goals.

“Right, that’s true.” Her eyes search frantically for what has changed and what’s still the same in him. Her hands itch to touch his hair and his ears, to hear his breathy and childish laugh when she kissed the crook of his neck. “How’s your life?” she asks more calmly.

“It’s my last semester, and my last season playing basketball. And I still don’t know if I’m taking over Dad’s business. I–“ He shakes his head, running a hand through his hair. “I was thinking about maybe expanding my world for a year or two before going back to Riverdale. And I find you.”

She just can’t look away from him, can’t remember what she was supposed to do. “Are you busy, now? Do you want to go somewhere to talk?”

“I missed you,” he murmurs instead of answering her question, and she feels her eyes watering, emotion stuck in her throat.

“Me, too. Archie…” She walks closer to him, reaching up with a hand and pressing it against the middle of his chest. His hand lands on her waist, and even through her coat, she can feel the light pressure of his touch.

“Should I be worried if we’re caught this close?”

She shakes her head, looking up at him.

“May I get closer?”

Instead of replying something, she just leans into him, wrapping her arms around his middle and pressing the side of her face to him, and closing her eyes. “Please.” She feels his arms tightening around her.

She had been waiting for that hug too long.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> 27\. you’re in the same band as my best friend’s significant other, and they drag me to watch your latest show at the campus bar, and I think we made out during freshman year?

Veronica rolls her eyes a bit as Kevin leads her to the bar, talking excitedly about his new guy and how he’s just adorable, and yes, he might have recently assumed he also likes men, but things are going well.

“Kev, say he’s hot, I know you want to,” Veronica teases him as they weave through the people to get to the bar and order drinks.

Kevin smiles brightly. “He is. Moose takes great care of himself, and well he has attributes that keep me satisfied.”

Snorting a laugh at his innuendo, Veronica links her arm with Kevin’s. He leans over to speak to the bartender and order a Mojito for his best friend and a Long Island Iced Tea for himself.

“I’ll live vicariously through you, which is better than the dating scene lately. I’ve been so busy with school,” Veronica complains about her woes, that include the lack of a partner. “Is it so crazy to want all the fun and none of the drama?”

“You’ll find someone, V. Meanwhile, I don’t mind sharing the details.”

Veronica laughs. “Oh, I know you don’t, but please next time Moose is over, tell him to wear pants in common areas of our apartment.”

Kevin doesn’t even try to pretend to be embarrassed. They know each other better than anyone, and they’ve supported each other through all. It’s what best friends do, and even if now Veronica feels a little lonely, she’s the happiest for Kevin’s new relationship.

In the small stage at the back of the bar, there’s movement, and soon four people are on stage. Veronica notices Moose taking place behind the drums, nodding and smiling in Kevin’s direction – and they do look cute like most couples do in the honeymoon stage of a relationship, making heart eyes when their eyes lock together. Then there’s a guy with a grey beanie at bass, and a pink-haired girl with a guitar, before some redheaded boy stands behind the microphone with his own guitar.

“Oh, God,” Veronica mutters.

“What?” Kevin wonders next to her, noticing her wide eyes.

She’d like to say she barely remembers anything of that party during freshman year, when on a dare, she made out with a guy in a closet for a while, but the truth is she remembers it well because said guy was her first ginger, and he had an awesome body. Hard to forget, honestly. And now he’s there on stage, leading her best friend’s boyfriend’s band.

“I might’ve kissed the singer?”

“Might have?”

Sighing, Veronica turns around to fully face Kevin. “I totally did. And we groped each other too.”

Quirking one eyebrow, Kevin smirks. “When did this happen?”

“Freshman year. I was on the rebound, and he was cute.”

“Cute.”

“Fine. Smoking.”

They laugh as the band starts their set of songs, and for once, Veronica is glad she doesn’t have to pretend they are good – she sucks at giving false compliments, her voice gets shrill and she gets twitchy.

After a little over half-hour, the band says they are going to take a break, and Moose soon rushes to greet Kevin and Veronica. Also, Veronica looks at the singer intently because she needs to know he remembers their tryst – it would be the biggest offense if he didn’t. But by the way he smiles and blushes, the boy definitely does.

She leaves Kevin and Moose to share their moment and asks for a beer at the bar.

“Hey, I think we know each other,” Veronica offers with confidence, smiling and handing him the beer.

“Hi. I know we know each other, but we never exchanged names. I’m Archie. Andrews.” He takes the beer and keeps his eyes trained on her as he takes a sip.

“Veronica Lodge. And we never did because we had our mouths too busy.”  
Archie almost chokes on the beer, making her chuckle. He laughs too once he can breathe normally.

“I always regretted that.”

“That we made out?”

“No,” he mutters, blushing furiously. “I couldn’t regret that. Just that I didn’t know your name, or anything.”

“Well, now we know, Archiekins.” Veronica gives him a flirty look, and then says, 

“How about a reprise?”

 

Kevin is pouring himself a cup of coffee when he sees Veronica entering the living room, followed by Archie with last night clothes on.

“Morning, Kev,” Veronica greets nonchalantly, as if behind her there wasn’t a man who clearly spent the night.

Smiling, Kevin takes a sip of his coffee. “I get it. He’s wearing pants.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> 28\. I haven’t seen you since we were thirteen after your family moved away, but now we’re going to the same college, and I can’t believe your dorky butt got hot

“Archiekins.”

It’s one simple word, but only one person had called him like that before. And it was many years ago.

He turns around, already frowning in the middle of campus, only to find a petite girl with jet black hair that fall over her shoulders in gentle waves, and brown eyes so dark, he feels he’s fallen into them. Her clothes accentuate the shape of his body, and he’s lost a second in the curves of her waist and her hips, but she giggles.

“I knew it must’ve been you.”

His frown deepens before recognition hits him. “Ronnie?”

“You’re as clueless as ever, aren’t you?”

He can almost feel his jaw hitting the ground, because this girl certainly doesn’t look like the Ronnie he remembered from his childhood in Riverdale. His classmate with big glasses, her hair in a braid, and with the hint of pimples on her face since she was eleven. She and Betty always teamed up to save his butt from failing a class. But then she left to start high-school in New York and he never saw her again. Until now.

“What are you doing here?” He’s still looking for hints of that sweet and dorky girl who used to walk Vegas with him. She wasn’t allowed to have a pet, so they shared.

“Same as you. Studying, or you know, about to start college.”

He remembers that time during a middle school dance, when their mothers were chaperoning, and they were forced to be the first couple on the dancefloor. Veronica was tiny even then. And she smelled sweet, like caramel and roasted almonds.

Archie cannot quite believe this is the same girl who got so happy about Starbursts, and didn’t dare to wear anything but a one-piece to the pool.

“You look different,” he says tentatively. It’s not that he wants to be rude, or insult her. Archie’s just shocked.

“I grew up,” she replies around her laughter. “And you look different too.”

He snorts a laugh. “I don’t. Perhaps just taller.” He’s always been the same guy, with bright red hair and clumsy.

“It’s not just that,” Veronica mutters softly, and now he notices a hint of blush on her face.

Of course, Betty had told him Veronica had the biggest crush on him when they were little. He never quite believed it. And his new friends when he started playing football mocked him about it. He was a foolish pre-pubescent boy, and he tried to hide their friendship from everyone. Something he regretted when she left.

“Do you want to, I don’t know, maybe catch up?” he fumbles around his thoughts, but she nods and agrees to go with him for coffee. They end up in a little place in campus, a small round table between them as she tells him about her life in New York and how hard it was at first. Archie shares stories about his high school life and friends, about the basketball scholarship.

Veronica is picking apart a bite of the cupcake she ordered, dainty fingers and dark red nails keep Archie’s attention.

“You look beautiful, Ronnie. I’m sorry about before.” His gaze fall on her face to see her dark eyes widening. “I was surprised, it’s all.”

She smiles softly. “I used to have this huge crush on you, Archie Andrews. But I never said it, scared you would push me away.”

“I know.” He feels his face heating up. “I was stupid, too worried about what my new friends thought, instead of how much I enjoyed being with you.” He clears his throat and takes a sip of his coffee. “But I’m glad we have a second chance.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> 23\. we have a rivalry between our sororities/fraternities, so it’s an unwritten rule that we’re not supposed to date but I think you’re cute so I lie & tell my sorority/fraternity that I’m going to sleep with the enemy to get information

Veronica heaves a shuddering sigh. Her body feels like Jell-O, that could be her best description at the moment as she runs a hand through her hair, splayed over the pillow. But then a large hand curls around her waist and pulls her so she rests on her side. Her nose almost bumps his.

There’s a smile on his face, and she’d like to say it annoys her, but in reality, she wants to kiss it, and frolic around in bed with him for another while.

“You okay?” he asks as his hand travels up her back to end up between her shoulder blades, pulling her closer for a peck on the lips. And damn, she’s more than okay. Archie Andrews looked like a sweet and hot snack, but the boy has more than a few tricks up his sleeve and he’s eager to please.

“Yup,” she mumbles instead, before she pushes him on his back and climbs on top of him toget a proper kiss. He buries his hands in her hair and holds her tight.

“I can’t stay,” he says against her lips before one languid kiss. And she shouldn’t feel disappointed, but she does. “I’ve got to be up early for a meeting about the charity event we’re planning.”

“Sure, uhm,” she returns to her previous spot and watches him leave the bed, moving around to pick his strewn clothes. “I’ll text you?” she cringes even before asking. This isn’t who she is. Archie’s just a hookup!

He smiles while buttoning up his jeans. “Okay. But this weekend is a no. We have the fundraiser on Friday, and my mom is visiting me on Saturday.” Could he be any more of a good boy?

He slips his t-shirt on and then leans over the bed to peck her cheek. Veronica is covering her nakedness with her silk nightie. He winks at her before opening the window and sneaking out through it with athletic ease. She’s lucky she’s got her own room, but it’s one of the perks of being high up in her sorority ladder. The downside is that she shouldn’t be hooking up with one of the Kappas, much less with their golden boy. The rivalry between their houses goes back to the seventies, but even if she thinks it’s stupid, she’s got all the other girls against it.

She takes a glass of water from the kitchen when Betty finds her.

“You’re playing with fire, you know?”

Veronica sips her water and stays silent.

“You told us it was a onetime thing, to gather information about rush week and their pranks.”

“It is!”

“That was three months ago, V. And he’s been leaving footprints on the side of the house at least two times a week ever since.”

Veronica feels her face heating up. “He’s harder to crack than I first thought?”

Betty rolls her eyes. “He adores you! Do you think I don’t know who sends you flowers and chocolates? Your secret admirer is not really so secret.”

Leaning against the counter, Veronica pouts, “I’ll lost all my hard work if I admit I have something more with him. I was aiming to be president, B. But now he’s proven to be this adorable dork, but also hot and thoughtful. And I like him.”

“You know I’ll support you right? I mean, this is a stupid rule. And I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but the Kappas haven’t pranked us once since you started seeing him.” Betty tells her friend. “They haven’t even tried to sabotage us. And now they are holding that gala, auctioning dates to raise money for the youth center.”

Veronica smiles during the first part, but then frowns. “Auctioning dates? Who’s going on these dates?”

“The guys, with the girls that bid for them. It’s a pretty simple dynamic.”

Veronica rushes out of the kitchen and Betty follows her.

“V, what’s wrong?”

“I have a ticket to buy and money to withdraw from my bank account!”

\-----

It’s Friday night and when the gala starts, most Kappas are surprised to see so many Deltas flocking around, among them Veronica. She sits on a table near the stage with her sisters, Betty at her right.

“Are you sure about this?” Betty asks and Veronica grins wickedly.

“It’s a win-win situation, Betts. Just do as planned.”

Many Deltas bid and win dates with the Kappas, the girls seemed wary of the idea at first, but now they are having fun. When the time comes for Archie to be on stage, Veronica’s back tenses. He looks as handsome as ever in his suit, bowtie neatly in place, and red hair perfectly messy.

“Let’s start with fifty?” the auctioneer says, and before Veronica can lift her hand, there are two other women fighting over him.

She fumes. “Five hundred!” she stands up and the room goes silent. “And you better end this auction right now, Keller, because that boy is mine,” Veronica says lowly before turning around to face the public. “Deltas are glad to join the Kappas’ effort. We are so proud of them giving back to the community, through activities just like this.”

Archie smiles brightly, and motions for Kevin to end the auction quickly before the other two girls finish discussing if they want to join forces to get him on adate.

“Sold! Veronica Lodge, you’ve won a romantic picnic date with one of our finest, Archie Andrews,” Kevin announces, just as Archie goes to meet Veronica by her table.

“So, finally I get my first date with you?”

“Uh, well, it’s for charity,” Veronica mumbles shyly. “And you were stealing the spotlight from Deltas.”

He chuckles. “Then steal it with me.” He leans in and kiss her softly while they hear everyone –but Betty and Kevin – gasp loudly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> 33\. we’ve been casually sleeping together since freshman year and sometimes we hang out as friends, but neither of us have really defined the relationship beyond that until you introduce me as your significant other

College is the time to really know yourself, his dad told him. As the teenager he was – he had just turned twenty – he thought it was just the way in which his father wanted him to just get himself a degree. But now he might think it’s true.

Never before the idea of friends with benefits would’ve crossed his mind. He had always been a hopeless romantic who serenaded his girlfriends, and made the effort to put a smile on their faces. He suffered through all of those relationships, no matter how fleeting they were.

But then Veronica Lodge showed up in his life and she turned it upside down. They met at a calculus class freshman year, and during one late study group session they decided to study more personal matters. It was amazing from the start, but he had no idea what he had walked into. Afraid of being pushed away from something incredible – to seem hung up on her – he never asked what they were. And Ronnie seemed happy to just be friends who sometimes happened to release stress together in bed – or his truck, or that one time in the library.

She was always to the point – _I’m horny, want to help me?_ – while he was always shy – _my roommate is at the library, want to come over?_

At that point, Archie never questioned it anymore. Besides, they hung out as friends. She supported him with his music endeavors, and he joined her whenever she felt like being the snob she knew she was and wanted a partner to eat at a fancy restaurant or go shopping for designer clothes.

“C’mon, Archiekins. You know you need new clothes to rock at your show this weekend.” Veronica says as she stabs a piece of arugula on her salad.

“I don’t,” he chuckles. “I’ll sing three songs at a coffee shop. It’d be ridiculous. Plus, I don’t have the money.” He takes a massive bite of his sandwich and she scrunches up her nose.

“I’m offering my precious time to give you tips! I’m appalled you’re turning me down.”

“Look, when I’m famous, I’ll call you.”

“Ha! I’m sure if that happens, it’ll be because of me,” Veronica quips, making him laugh.

They are still talking when two girls approach them. They look like the kind of people Veronica would know – too stylish and exuding confidence.

“Hello, Veronica. It’s been such a long time since we last saw each other.”

Veronica doesn’t look too happy to see these two. “Hi, Lexa. Pauline. Yes, well, you know I’ve been busy with college, trying to be more than a leech, traveling the world and spending family money and calling it public relations.”

The girls seem unaffected by the comment, but now their eyes fall on him. “Good for you. And who might this be?” One smiles at him, and it’s a little terrifying. 

“Archie Andrews. My boyfriend.”

His eyes widen, but Veronica is so nonchalant about it, he doesn’t know what to do. She just keeps talking to the obnoxious girls, and tries to make them leave quickly. So, when they finally do, he tries to find his words.

“What was that?” He’s not the most eloquent man.

“Pretentious assholes?”

“No. I mean, you calling me your boyfriend.”

Veronica blinks at him for a couple of times. “Oh.” This is the first time he sees her blushing outside the bedroom. “A Freudian slip?” she mutters softly, before heaving a big sigh. “Look, I know you’d much rather continuing our trysts with no strings attached, but the truth is we’re friends who have sex, and honestly it’s the healthiest relationship I’ve ever had. We are one label away from being a couple in the romantic sense.” She shrugs one shoulder. “Plus, I haven’t even tried to date in the last six months.”

“I don’t.”

“What?”

He laughs. “Ronnie, I’ve wanted to ask you out for a while now. Like, I see potential here.” He motions between them. “I was scared you’d say no.”

“Well, grand turn of events, huh? So, what now?”

“A date?”

“How much different from this is that?” She asks with a smile on her lips.

He chuckles. “Not much. Just, you know, we are allowed to kiss in public.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> 06\. we always end up eating alone in the school cafeteria at the same time, so when you ask me if you can join me, I’m surprised

It’s Thursday, a little past ten in the morning, and he’s starving. This isn’t something rare. Archie usually feels the need to eat after a grueling training session in the morning. So, there isn’t something strange in finding him in the cafeteria, picking a roast beef sandwich, a bottle of water and a chocolate chip cookie, because he’s craving something sweet.

He grabs his tray, shoulders his backpack, and moves to a spot where he can be alone. He usually uses that free hour to skim over his Music History and Ethnography notes, which is proving to be a particularly hard class for him. But then he sees Mysterious Raven-haired Princess. Again. He sees her every Thursday, at the same time, the biggest cup of coffee in front of her and two croissants as she delicately turns the pages of whatever she’s reading.

In his defense, she always seems too busy to try and talk to her, but this particular day he feels braver.

“Hey,” he mutters softly not to startle her. “Um, do you mind if I sit with you?”

She looks up, and her cat-eye glasses and dark lipstick make her look like she stepped out of a noir film. She’s stunning from up close.

“Hi,” she replies, smiling and holding her book open. There’s a pause, which scares Archie a bit, because she could very well say no – the cafeteria is almost empty – and send him away. But instead, her smile widens and she chuckles a bit, nodding as she does. “Please, join me.”

He grins as he takes the seat opposite to her. “I’m Archie.” There’s a mild attempt not to sound eager, but he knows it’s a poor job.

“Veronica.” She takes her glasses off, and puts them aside before taking her cup of coffee. “I’ve seen you around before. Same time, every Thursday.”

“Yes, I train every day, but Mondays and Thursdays I’m at the pool at seven, and the water makes me particularly hungry,” Archie babbles as he unwraps his sandwich.

“Oh, train for what?” Veronica asks with honest curiosity.

“Triathlon? Not my first choice, but I’m pretty good and it helps me with anxiety. Swimming is my weakest part of the race.” He takes a bite of his sandwich and munches on it, while Veronica keeps studying him.

“That explains a lot,” Veronica says, laughing a bit when he furrows his brow. “I see you here, eating carbs as if they were air – and I’m a bit envious about it. You also run past my dorm every evening. And two months ago, you almost ran me over with your bike. I always thought you were cute, but I was a little pissed at you.”

Archie feels his face heating up. “I… I’m sorry. So sorry,” he stutters. Isn’t it great? He messed up his chances before he even knew he had one. He swallows a barely eaten piece of sandwich, and almost chokes on it.

“Don’t worry,” Veronica says, putting a bookmark between the pages of what she was reading. “You can make it up to me.”

“Sure. You name it.”

She smiles before taking a small bite of her croissant.  
—–

It’s Thursday again, but this time Archie doesn’t pick food or anything, and just makes a beeline towards a table near the window. Veronica is there, her glasses in place, book opened in front of her, and soon she is kissed on the cheek by him. She giggles, and leans against him once he takes the spot next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“I bought you a turkey sandwich on rye bread, and a cinnamon roll, only because I know you have a sweet tooth, Archiekins. But don’t tell your coach.”

He laughs and kisses her cheek a couple times before her lips met his.


End file.
